fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trish Kanyunk
Trish Kanyunk is a MegaMan character from the Megaman X Era created by Athorment on June 12th, 2011. She is an old Reploid Prototype with a lot of bugs on her programation and Structure, leading to her kindness towards everyone and everything. Various Body parts malfunction from time to time, Most commonly them falling apart. She does not plays a significant role involving any of the MegaMan Series, but rather uses and adapts the destroyed maverick pieces to continue on. This gives her temporal access to weapons of previous robots, but is used as comical relief instead, As she rebuilds and repairs herself with moderate quality resulting in pieces like arms and feet falling off. This gives her a Garbage/trash Status and is not considered a threat. Abilities The Robotic origins of Trish grants her a few features: *Super Strength, Being a robot, Trish can lift heavy weights and pack a punch to other robots, however abusing this ability will start a series of malfunctions. *Heightened Resistance, It's more common that her own malfunctions will make her body parts fall apart instead of actually receiving heavy damage to her systems. *Robotic Knowledge, She is capable of repairing and upgrading herself with other robot pieces. *Maxign Gun, Rapid Fire pistol capable of only two Special charged shots called Maxign Blasts that deal heavy damage. *Energy Teleportation. She is capable of becoming Energy to transport herself from place to place at fast speeds. *Hyper Levels, Concentrating up to three levels of energy she uses to activate the Energy Teleportation, recharge the Maxign Blasts or recover. Maverick Powers Following the traditional MegaMan gameplay, Trish posseses a few secondary weaponry She retreived from garbage trashed Downed Mavericks: *Eye Laser Beam. Allows her a beam attack from her eyes. Charged up Can be Directed in midair to chase evasive foes. Z-Charged Up allows for a small powerful full body release of energy. Effective against Break Mace. *Demolition Quake. Hammer-like weapons replace her hands, allowing her for Powerful Punches. Charged Up deals a small lethal Double hammer punch. Z-Charged Up allows for an Earthquake punch. Effective against the Mirror Wall. *Mirror Wall. Concentrates and Summons the molecular structure of high density Glass that pushes foes, It can also reflect projectiles. Charged Up creates a Glass replica of herself. Z-Charged Up generates a Force Field. Effective against the Solar Sphere *Break Mace. A small spiked Mace that can be used as a Middle range Projectile, as it is connected at the edge of a cable. Charged Up calls the Mace to later shoot it at high speeds with a longer range. Z-Charged Up Gives the Mace anti gravity systems, allowing it to Hit and Bounce on It's own around Trish. Effective against Hovering Impacter. *Hovering Impacter. Energy in the shape of wheels on her feet that allows her to move at faster speeds skating. Charged Up allows her to walk on walls. Z-Charged Up allows her to Leap great Heights. The Attack method is kicking and spining, using the energy wheels on her feet to impact foes. Charged versions of this allows for Drill-Like moves. Effective against the Eye Laser Beam. *Solar Sphere. Small Balls of Fire that bounce quickly according to the terrain. Can be shoot upwards. Charged Up allows the balls to bounce on walls and merge together to create bigger spheres. Z-Charged Up generates immediate Full Body Spheres that fly forward and stop on walls to slowly disipate. Shooting at this Giant spheres stop it from disipating and can blow up if overloaded. Effective against Demolition Quake. *Linked Sword. A Small Laser Sword connected to her hands. Allows her for quick Stabs and Slashes. At Full health allows her to Shoot energy from her stabs. Charged Up create Beam waves of slashes and stabs. Z-Charged Up deals greater damage with a wider range for a limited time. Effective against the Mighty Punish. *Mighty Punish. She launches hand-like homing projectiles in the form of punches that go after foes, breaking through energy Projectiles. Effective against the Maxign Gun. *Maxign Gun. Her natural normal form stated above. Effective against the Linked Sword. Diverse Timelines *Retro Trish G. K. From Mega Man (Classic Series). The Original Trish whose creator wasn't as skilled as Dr. Light or Wily and thus could never finish her, Spending the last days in an incomplete Robotic body and a text with the parting wish of someone someday finishing Trish signed as G. K. *''Trish Kanyunk''. From MegaMan X. The First fully functional Trish and the main Version, Trish Kanyunk has Mechanical bugs that cause her body to malfunction, forcing her to use trashed Maverick parts to fix herself. The Sigma Virus causes her body to work properly, but her mind to go temporary crazy. *Neo K. From MegaMan Zero. Using the Programation found on a relic reploid, Dr. Binita built an upgraded Trish to serve as a personal bodyguard against posible maverick attacks while doing research outside Neo Arcadia. An Accident left Trish Zero and the little Gayle Binita alone in the middle of nowhere in a small quest to take the young girl back to the Utopia City and to her family. *Gayle "Vindex" Kanyunk. From MegaMan ZX. Gayle Binita grew up researching about Cyber-elves. Thankful of her Guardian, She created one with Trance Zero's memories to preserve her legacy and later on installed her into a BioMetal Prototype. Her Daughter was born as a Humanoid and uses it to become an Angry Maverick Hunter. *Trish "Torn" Binita. From MegaMan Legends. A young Genius in robotics that loves being a pirate in her own little world. She uses automatic independent mechanical arms that pop out of her armor to wield her weaponry and tools. She is a desendant of Gayle Binita. *Trance.EXE from MegaMan BattleNetwork. Trance develops a virtual reality machine that allows her, a human, to access the net becoming her own Navi. She can use Battle Chips in Exe form. *Theta, the conjuntion of all the previous versions in a future timeline. She holds the stability of her world and is the guardian of humanity. Theta's Systems have started degenerating and she decides to use the pieces and memories of her ancestors to fix herself before becoming the Strongest Maverick. *B. Britany Auroax from an Original Mature MegaMan. Human Rebel of the W. Wars against Robotic control. Fun Facts *Her name is a word play of Trash Can and Junk after her garbage style origins. *She was given an alternate name referencing the japanese musical related ones of the classic cast such as Megaman/Rockman, Roll, ProtoMan/Blues and Bass. Hers being "Trance", a musical genre, is used by various versions of Trish to difference them easily. *The Maxign Gun concept was originally for Metroid Fanbase. *Despite not making it to a series of upcoming 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style Animations, she has hyper combos and gameplay moves already planned. Curiously enough, Athorment unwillingly planned a possible gameplay for each of the various Trish characters though adding them all to OC Clash would be confusing. Retro Game Tributes One of her early concepts designed her capable of moving in the same way classic games moved. In early sprite games, the Animation was not as smooth and resulted in a few interesting ideas of merging the past with the present technology (The Most clear of which is the addition of Mr. Game & Watch on the Super Smash Bros series). The following are moves Trish does in tribute to the Retro Games: *Super Mario Bros. (NES), Jump Motion and croutch. *Donkey Kong Country (SNES), Rolling Attack. *Chip n' Dale (NES), Pick and Throw of Objects. *Other games include: Final Fight, Metroid, Street Fighter, etc. Gallery Trish_DemolitionQuake_by_Athorment.png|Demolition Quake Trish.png|On Tumblr's Background Category:Athorment Category:MegaMan Category:Fanbase Category:Variable T